Jealous Intentions
by Gatomon1
Summary: A Mimato fic that I co-wrote with Lady_Maggie! A summary...let's see...we kind of started at that part where Jun asks Matt out...but anyway, Jun gets really jealous of Matt and Mimi...what will she do? Read to find out! Please read and review!


~*Jealous Intentions*~

Okay, people! A Mimato fanfic that I co-wrote with Lady_Maggie! Okay…now as for the dedications!

  1. For Digitally Obsessed…

Gatomon_1: YOU'RE BACK! My inbox was, like, almost empty! Anyway…so glad you're back!

Lady_Maggie: You rock! Oh, and I'm glad your back!

  2. For Jehana…

Gatomon_1: I'm _still_ trying to get over the fact that "Make it last" was only a fanfiction and not really part of the show! And congrats on 20 fics!

Lady_Maggie: I would like to say that you rock, too! Also congrats and such!

  3. For Crystal Yumi…

Gatomon_1: I told you I'd write you a Mimato…so I _co-wrote_ you a Mimato! Anyway, I really hope that you like it!

Lady_Maggie: Although I don't know you personally, I've read your stuff and they rock! That was my last 'rock'…I lied, this is…you rock too! 

"I can tell that you're lying. People always blink a lot when they're lying! So I won't tell my parents that you lied, _if,"_ Jun looked pointedly at Matt.

Matt let out a silent groan. "There's _always_ an "if"," he muttered quietly, hoping that Jun didn't hear him.

Jun picked up from where she had left off, "_If_ you take me out on Friday! See you at your place at eight on Friday!" and with that, Jun slammed the door in his face, probably so that Matt wouldn't have a chance to reply.

"How did _that_happen!?" Matt asked himself in dismay. "She's so sure that I would say yes…" he let out a grunt of disgust. "Now I have to try and find a way out of it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Uh, that _jerk!_ How dare he leave me on hold! How could he just _leave_that, and not even come back? I've had it with waiting! It costs a lot to make a call from America to Japan, and he doesn't even appreciate that _I'm_ paying for it!" with that, Mimi slammed the phone down into the receiver.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Mimi stalked out of her room, grabbing her purse from where it lay on one of the kitchen chairs. "Shopping will definitely get my mind off it!" she told herself a little to perkily. "And anyway! There are a lot of guys in America! I'm sure that I can find one as good as, if not better than Matt! Maybe even someone cuter, too…"

"Mimi?" Mimi turned around, almost dropping her purse she was so startled. 

"Yes Daddy?" Mimi smiled, hoping that her father hadn't heard her talking about boys.

"Your Mother and I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to Japan and visit your friends since it's a long weekend?" he walked over to his daughter, draping an arm across her shoulders.

"Really!?!" Mimi almost screamed, "Oh daddy I'd love to! Thank you so much! I'm am going to go shopping for a new outfit to wear, all right?" she giggled, _this will give me a chance to yell at Matt face to face. Yes!_

"Sure honey, but be back before eleven. I'll make the travel arrangements." Her father replied.

"Thank you Dad, I love you," Mimi kissed him before she ran out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mimi!" Matt cried, but he was too late. The click that sounded her departing sounded as loud as a bomb exploding on the other end of the line, just as he grabbed up the phone.

"Ugh!" he slammed his balled up fist into the counter while slamming the phone into the receiver, inwardly groaning. "Oh, great! She probably thinks I'm a jerk now…"

With a sigh of regret, he reached back for the phone, dialing Mimi's extremely long phone number. He let it ring 9 times, before once again slamming the phone down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Friday rolled by without a hope of Matt escaping from his with date with Jun. He tried to talk to her about it but she eluded him, or just plain out ignored him. Matt was so frustrated by Friday that he almost decided not to answer the door when she came, but his conscience wouldn't let him. 

He slowly got ready for his undesired date, putting only half an effort into it. He turned on his stereo and flopped onto the couch. She was late. For some reason girls always made him wait. Maybe they thought that, by making him wait, he would want them more. What ever it was, it was really annoying.

Matt was about to make himself a sandwich when the door ball rang.

"I wish I was fighting Piedmon or something, just anything but this!" Matt groaned dramatically to himself before opening his door.

"Hi Matt, ready for our date?" Jun smiled in her little green dress.

"Hey, Jun," Matt mumbled stepping out, "You look nice."

"Thanks Matt, You look cute to, but then again you always look cute!" Jun giggled taking Matt's arm.

__

Great, now I'm cute! Matt thought bitterly, "Thanks Loon."

"It's Jun, Matt, so anyway after we eat I thought we could go see a movie," Jun smiled, walking down to the lobby with Matt.

"Whatever," Matt muttered. _I wish I was going out with Mimi, _Matt smiled inwardly, imagining Mimi in a short pink dress, _Oh, yeah, defiantly Mimi!_

Looking ahead, Matt blinked, as a flash of pink ran across his vision. His immediate thoughts were of Mimi, but he mentally shook his head. _How could Mimi be here?_

At that moment, a girl wearing all pink…from her hair, to her shoes, breezed into the lobby. 

"Mimi!?" Matt's voice was incredulous.

"Didi?" Jun asked, as if getting back at him from before.

"I said _Mimi!"_ Matt shot back at her. "It must be a family trait to mess up names. Her brother says TA, now she says Didi…" he muttered. 

With a smile upon his face, Matt detached himself from Jun, hurrying up to the pink haired teenager. The only problem was that Mimi's face did not in anyway resemble Matt's. Instead of a happy smile, an angry frown was settled, as if permanently, onto Mimi's face.

"What?" Jun followed him to where Mimi stood, her hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" Matt was about to hug her but she pushed him back.

"I came here to yell at you!" Mimi warned, "you left me on hold, you loser! No one leaves _me_ on hold!"

"You came all the way to Japan just to yell at me?" Matt almost burst out laughing at her childish behavior.

"Of course not! That was just an added bonus. I really came here to see Tai and the others," Mimi's anger diluted somewhat.

"Tai! You said you'd come see _me_ the last time we talked!" Matt clenched his fists angrily, _Why on earth would she want to see Tai when she could see me?_

"The last time you talked to me, you left me on hold!" Mimi shot back, delighted at how Matt reacted with so much jealousy in his voice. 

"Matt, who is this, and, why are you talking to her? We're suppose to be on a date remember?!" Jun was beginning to get jealous of all of the attention Matt was giving the girl named Mimi who stood in front of her.

"A date?" Mimi's feature turned from anger, to sorrow, then back to anger again.

"Mimi, I can explain!" Matt began, _How am I going to get out of this without Mimi hating me?_

"Sure he can," Jun stepped between them, "Matt and I are going on a very romantic date right now so if you'll be so kind as to leave, we'll be on our way,"

"Oh, really?" Mimi raised a delicately arched eyebrow as she crossed her arms "Well since I have absolutely no idea who you are, why don't you just let Matt and I work this out."

"Matt!" Jun whined as Mimi glared at her, refusing to be the last to turn away.

"Jun, I can't just leave Mimi here. She came all the way from New York," Matt explained as Mimi smirked at Jun, "But Mimi, I _am_ on a date with Jun." It was Jun's turn to smirk.

__

I can't believe I said that! Matt thought in dismay.

At this time, where Mimi's thoughts had once been to just yell at Matt, she had now changed her plans. Her thoughts had totally turned to ruining his date…she would _not_ let Jun have him, even if she _was_ mad at him! It would be like…admitting defeat, or something! And if Jun thought that that was going to happen, then Mimi had a thing or two to show her!

"Well, can't we drop her off at Tai's or something? That _is_ who she said she came to see," Jun suggested hoping Matt's jealousy would get the best of him.

__

I can't let that happen! Jun will not_ get him!_ Mimi's eyes darted around the lobby, as if looking for the answer. "Um…I already checked! Tai's not home! All the others are away, too! Um…something about a soccer game?" she lied, hopping that she sounded convincing.

Matt shot a strange look at her, as if he knew that she was lying. Actually…he _did_ know that she was lying… "Um…I'll be right back, okay?" he hastily walked away before either girl could reply. Mimi had given him an idea…

Looking over his shoulder to make sure that neither of them had followed him, he abruptly shoved a couple of coins into one of the payphones. _Oh, please, please, PLEASE let Tai be home!_ He inwardly begged. 

"Hello?" at the sound of his friend's voice, Matt could have cried in happiness. But, of course, he didn't. He was cool, after all. 

"Tai, I need your help SO badly! I've got two girls that I have to take on the same date, and, if I don't hurry up, they're going to kill each other!" he shot a look back at Mimi and Jun, who were both glaring at each other, and looked as if they were about to start fighting in front of everyone. As he listened, their angry voices drifted over to him.

"Yeah? Well, that color of green makes your skin look like blue cheese! You should learn to color coordinate!" Mimi shot at Jun.

"Yeah? Well have you ever heard of _natural_ hair colors…?" was Jun's retort.

At this, Mimi's hands flew self-consciously to her hair.

"… in fact I've heard that people with pink hair are even dumber then blonde's," Jun picked up. 

The glare that Mimi shot at Jun looked as if it could burn through anything. In fact…Matt was almost sure that he saw Jun flinch…

Hastily, Matt turned back to his conversation. "_Please,_ Tai! Mimi's, like, trying to burn Jun!"

"What? How can Mimi set Jun on fire? She doesn't even carry matches!" Tai argued, bewildered. 

Matt sighed. "Maybe I don't need your help after all."

"No wait, Matt! We can make it a double date, Yeah! I'll take Mimi and you can have Jun," Tai suggested, and, even though Matt couldn't see his friend, he knew that Tai was grinning evilly.

"Have? _Have?_ Tai, I _am _'da man! I _already_ have Jun! Not to mention Mimi…they're literally fighting over me!" Matt smirked.

"Well…I'm sure we can work something out…" Tai began.

"Tai!" suddenly came a call that even Matt could hear. "I need you to go meet Kari at TK's! And could you pick up some milk on the way home?"

"Uh…I guess…sorry, Matt! My mother will kill me if I don't…" Tai began, trying to keep the relief out of his voice.

"Aw…Tai! Please, wait! I'll pay you ten bucks!"

"Matt…I can't! My mom will kill me!"

"Twenty!" Matt exclaimed desperately. "I'll do anythi…"

At that moment, a mechanical voice interrupted the conversation. "Your time is up. Please insert 35 cents to continue your conversation." By the time Matt reached into his pocket and inserted his coins Tai had hung up, "That son of a-Argh!"

After Matt had called Izzy, Joe, and every member of his band with no luck, he began to make his way back to where Mimi and Jun were standing.

Lowering her voice, Mimi decided to end the fight with Jun before Matt reached them, "Give it up Jun, Matt's heart is mine. Now and forever, no matter what you do, he'll always be mine," Mimi whispered harshly, smiling as Matt stepped into earshot.

Jun mouthed the words "as if," as she grabbed Matt's hand, grinning at him. Matt didn't seem to notice.

__

Just how_ am I going to get out of this? It's Mimi I want to go with…but I _am_ supposed to be with Jun…If only there were someway that I could get rid of Jun…_as this thought ran through his mind, an idea occurred to him…

"Um…I'll be right back, okay? I…I forgot my wallet upstairs…and I won't be able to pay for dinner without it!" with that, Matt hastily retreated up to his apartment. 

Quickly dialing a number on the keypad of his phone, Matt waited impatiently for someone to answer. As soon as the phone was picked up, he began rapidly speaking. "Daisuke? I'm so glad your home!" Matt didn't even wait for the person on the other end of the line to speak. "I need your help! You see, Mimi showed up, just as I was about to go out with you're…"

"Um…excuse me? Did you want to speak to Daisuke? I'll go get him for you!"

Matt could have hit himself on the head. He had almost told _everything_ to Daisuke's _mother!_ "Uh…yeah! That would be great!" he exclaimed, but to no avail. Daisuke's mother was already off the line, trying to find Daisuke.

Matt impatiently tapped his foot against the linoleum tiling in the kitchen. As soon as Daisuke's familiar voice came onto the line, he quickly spilled out his problem. "And so I _so_ need you to get your sister off my back! I mean…you owe me one, man!"

"Uh…why do I owe you one?" came Daisuke's response, confusion in his voice.

"Uh…" Matt groped for an answer. "I got your parents off your back, when you went to the Digiworld! It's all because of you that I'm in this situation!"

"Um…what should I say to her?"

"I don't care! Just…call back in five minutes with _something!"_ And with that, Matt slammed the phone down, racing back downstairs.

"Hey!" he cried, skidding to a halt at the place where he had left Mimi and Jun. The only problem was…Mimi was being dragged in one direction by a security guard, screaming about how her father would have him arrested all the while. At the same time, Jun was being dragged away in the opposite direction by another security guard, and was kicking, screaming and trying to bite his fingers off at the same time.

"OW! She _bit_ me!" the second security guard dropped Jun and she plunged to the floor.

Matt just stared, then cracked up, laughing so hard that he fell to his knees as if in pain, his arms wrapped around his waist, tears streaming down his face. To anyone around, it would have looked like he had gone insane, when, really, he was just breaking down from the stress. (In other words…he was going insane.)

As the first security guard saw what was happening, he immediately released Mimi's arms, running to the aid of the second security guard. Meanwhile, Mimi bolted towards Matt, and stood before him, hands on her hips.

Matt finally managed to stumble to his feet. "Come…come on…" he managed to choke out in between peels of laughter. He knew that Daisuke would be calling soon… "We have to keep Jun from killing them!"

Marching up to the two security guards, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Um…excuse me. I'm sorry! But my sister has a mental problem…and she forgot to take her medication today…so, we'll be leaving, now!" with that, Matt grabbed one of Jun's arms and started to drag her away.

"NO! I am _not_ your sister! I am your _girlfriend!"_

Mimi snorted. "As if, you ditz!" she turned to the security guards. "She was dropped on her head as a baby…" with that, Mimi tossed her hair over her shoulder, and hurried after Matt and Jun.

The two security guards snickered, realizing what was happening to Matt.

"Boy, is he lucky, two beautiful women fighting for him," the second guard commented, rubbing his finger, the one that Jun had bitten.

"That's Matt for you, he's always got one girl or another following him," the first replied. He was the head security guard and pretty much knew everyone in the building.

"Shut up!" Matt muttered under his breath to Jun. "Do you want to be arrested, or something? Just be quiet!"

As soon as Matt had slammed the door of his apartment closed, he turned towards Jun and Mimi. "Okay. I'm waiting for an explanation…" he crossed his arms, looking impatient. "Why were those security guards holding you back?" the instant Matt's words left his mouth he regretted it.

"It was all her fault!" Jun began, still holding Matt's hand. "I was just standing there, waiting for you to come back, when she attacked me!"

"I don't think so," Mimi sneered in rage at Jun's lie. "You yelled at me, and then you pushed me!"

"Yeah, after you called me a fat cow and poked me," Jun shot a piercing stare at Mimi over her shoulder.

At that moment, the phone rang, and Matt lunged for it. "Hello?" he asked, out of breath after his dash for the phone. "Hey, Daisuke! Jun? Yeah! She's right here!" he said loudly. He looked towards Jun. "It's for you," he told her, handing her the phone.

"Hello? Dai?" Jun began, speaking into the receiver, and sounding impatient.

"Hey…Jun…um…" as Daisuke started talking, Mimi and Matt could both hear him, but then, he lowered his voice so that only Jun could hear what he was saying.

"_WHAT!? OMG!"_ Jun suddenly shrieked. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. "How? OMG, I'll be right there!"

And with that, she ran out the door, dashing tears away from her face. "Puffy Wuffy!" she wailed as ran out into the hallway. "My poor, poor hamster! My poor, poor Puffy Wuffy!" and then, she was gone.

Matt and Mimi took one look at each other, and began laughing, tears streaming down their faces. Matt reached out to grab onto the back of a chair to keep himself from falling. Mimi didn't even try to stand; she just fell to the floor, rolling with laughter. 

"P…Pu…Puffy…W…Puffy Wuffy!" Mimi managed to choke out, her face turning red from the lack of air that was caused by so much laughter.

"Is that…really…her hamsters…n-name?" Matt stammered.

"Actually…" Daisuke began to speak loudly, so that Matt and Mimi could hear him over the phone. "Actually, it's name is Puffy, but she always adds the 'Wuffy" onto the end!"

"What did you tell her?" Matt demanded.

"Um…I told her that Puffy had died…" Daisuke started.

"Did it really die?" Mimi queried.

"No…"

"Did you kill it?" Matt added, still laughing.

"No. I was just about to flush it down the toilet…but I couldn't do it!" Daisuke's voice ended in a strangled sob. "It looked so innocent…It looked at me with big, innocent, black eyes…I just couldn't bring myself to flush him…" they could both hear laughter in his voice now. This only caused Mimi and Matt to crack up even more.

"Good luck!" Mimi finally managed to speak straightly.

"For what?" Daisuke was confused.

"I think she means…Good luck on staying alive!" Matt offered.

"You mean…Oh, no! Jun's gonna kill me!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Exactly. I suggest that you either hide, or run…" Mimi's voice trailed off.

"I hope you all remember me when I'm gone…" Daisuke mourned.

"But, anyway, thanks, Daisuke! I owe you one!" Matt exclaimed.

"I'm never gonna live long enough to collect it!" Daisuke replied mournfully. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Puffy Wuffy!" Jun wept, looking down at her "dead" hamster. "Oh, poor, poor Puffy Wuffy! He was such a good hamster. But I know that he is now in a better place…a place where all good hamsters go…" at this, Jun totally and completely broke down, weeping for her hamster.

She reached into his cage, and gently poked the hamster. "Puffy! Puffy Wuffy! Please! Talk to me! Puffy!" she wailed. She poked it again. "_Talk to me!"_ she begged. "Please! If you're alive, say so! If you are…I'll give you anything you want! I'll give you chocolate! I'll give you money! I'm sure that you could live in hamster paradise for the rest of your life!" Jun was desperate. "NO! My poor Puffy!"

She poked it again. Suddenly, the hamster shuddered, turning bright, black, blinking eyes upon it's pleading owner.

"AH!" Jun jumped about three feet in the air. "OMG, your alive!" After exclaiming over the miracle for about six minutes, Jun turned. "DAISUKE!" she screeched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hanging up the phone, Matt turned to Mimi, "Still mad at me?" Matt threw Mimi one of his million dollar smiles.

"Of course not," Mimi sat down on his couch, catching her breath, "I could never stay mad at you Matt, especially when you smile at me like that."

"Good," he sat down beside her putting an arm around her shoulders, "You hungry?"

"Starving!" Mimi confessed, snuggling closer to Matt.

"What do you want to eat? My treat," Matt offered.

"Um… how about sushi," Mimi suggested, _I haven't had sushi in like, forever!_

Matt stood up, offering his hand to Mimi, "Great! There's this really nice sushi place just around the corner I've been wanting to take you to."

"Why, Matt, if I didn't know better I'd say you were falling for me," Mimi took his hand graciously as she watched him blush several shades of red.

"Whatever," he led her to his door. "I'm just a very considerate person."

"Oh, yeah, it was amazing at how considerate you were to Jun," Mimi's voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

"I wouldn't complain Mimi, I could still get June over here to go out with me," Matt opened the door, letting her out before he locked it.

"You're way to cocky Matt, what makes you think Jun would actually go out with you after you set her up?" Mimi smirked, leaning against the wall.

"Have you looked at me Mimi? Who _wouldn't _want to go out with me? Do you know how many girls would give everything up to go out with me?" Matt bragged leaning up against the wall in front of Mimi.

Mimi rolled her eyes before commenting, "Then why aren't you with one of them? With Jun?"

Matt was beginning to lose him elf in Mimi's golden brown eyes, "Because the only person I want to be with is you," Matt whispered, brushing a strand of her pink hair from her slender face.

Mimi stepped closer to Matt, slightly trembling, "Really?"

"Definitely," Matt leaned forward to kiss her.

It was all Mimi could do to stand. She had literally dreamed of this moment for years. Her every wish came true the second Matt's lips touched hers, and all to soon it was over.

Mimi couldn't help it, she just had to tease Matt, "Where'd you learn that? Kissing for Dummies?"

"What wrong with the way I kiss?" Matt knew she was teasing. Nothing that felt that good, that right, could be have been bad.

"Nothing, if you're a dog," Mimi laughed, "Let's get going I am so hungry."

"And you would know this how? Personal experience?" Matt shot back, reaching for a piece of paper and pen. He quickly scribbled a note down for his father, before leading Mimi to the sushi restaurant.

Mimi pushed Matt lightly, causing him to knock into the stone wall beside them, "As if," she smiled.

"Hey!" Matt wrapped his arms around Mimi so she couldn't move.

"Let me go Matt!" Mimi giggled, struggling to get free from his grasp.

"Or what?" He kissed her cheek, holding on to her even tighter.

"Or I'll leave," Mimi struggled harder as Matt laughed.

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Matt released her, but grabbed her hand instead.

"That's better, now let's eat," Mimi smoothed out her hair and entered the restaurant with Matt beside her.

"Table for two?" the waitress greeted them holding a few menus.

"Yes, please," Mimi smiled, following the tall waitress to a secluded window seat.

"Here we go," the waitress smiled, letting them sit down, "I'm Joanna, and I'll be your waitress for tonight," she handed them their menus and continued, "If you need anything at all just call me over and I'd be happy to help." Joanna filled their water glasses before leaving them to themselves. 

Mimi settled back into her chair and smiled at Matt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jun sighed. "Where _is_ he!?" she muttered, ringing the doorbell for the fifth time. She reached out to grab the doorknob. Surprisingly, it turned easily, and she was able to let herself in.

"Matt? Matt, are you hear?" she asked. There was no reply other than the echoing of her words throughout the silent apartment.

"Matt? Matt, where _are_ you?" Still no answer. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Jun tentatively placed one foot before the other until she reached the kitchen. Still no Matt.

"Ugh…How _dare_ he! We were supposed to be going on a date! Matt, if you don't come out _right this second…_" Jun let her sentence hang for a few sentences before continuing. "…then you will be _begging_ for mercy! Just you wait…"

With that, she noisily walked into the kitchen. The lights were on, as if Matt had been in a hurry to leave…in a hurry to get away before Jun came back. Jun grunted in disgust. The lights shone down upon a white piece of paper that sat on a counter. There, hastily scrawled in Matt's familiar writing, were the words that brung Jun's dreams crashing down around her.

"Dad, I've taken Mimi out for dinner. If Jun shows up while I'm away then just tell her that I had something really important to do. We'll be back by midnight, and we might take a walk along the beach."

As soon as the words sank into her mind, Jun snatched up the piece of paper and tore it into tiny shreds. "How _dare he!_ 'Something more _important_ to do!' And just _what_ could be more _important_ than our date? I thought that he cared…" Jun stopped speaking to the empty room to dash a few tears off her face. "Well! I'll show him!"

And with that, she ran into the living room, and began tearing cushions off the couch and surrounding chairs, throwing them around the room. She turned over all the kitchen chairs, and knocked a few lamps over, watching in grim satisfaction as the glass from the light bulbs shattered, leaving shards of glass laying all over the carpet. She pulled dishes and other cooking utensils off shelves, throwing them all against a wall, and watching through angry eyes as glass fell to litter the kitchen tiles. 

She didn't seem to care that she was making a mess in Matt's apartment…over everything that was Matt's, and therefore sacred. She had loved him so much…and so now, she had to get her anger out _somehow._

"I'll kill her! I'll _kill_ her!" she hissed, speaking of the one person that she hated more than anyone. Mimi. Just the mental sound of her name made the anger grow within Jun. She knew that she was over reacting…but so often she had dreamed of Matt. And their date had been all of those dreams coming true. And now, she had lost her dreams…_all of them…_and the one guy that she loved to some pink-haired freak! She _would not_ stand around and watch that happen! 

"But how?" Jun bit her bottom lip, thinking harder then she ever had in her whole life. A wicked smile crossed her face as her eyes raked across the floor spotting several butcher knives gleaming in the moonlight.

Oh, no. She wasn't going to _kill_ Mimi…at least not right away. First, she had the perfect plan… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Wow, Matt, this is so… breathtaking," Mimi found it hard to even describe what she was seeing.

They were walking bare foot in the soft white sand, fingers intertwined. The tiny grains of sand sparkled like the stars above under the pale moonlight. The sound of waves lapping against the sand gave the beach a quiet serenity. 

Matt didn't reply, he just gazed into her amber brown eyes and smiled, taking her other hand as well.

"Matt?" Mimi questioned looking back into his azure eyes, lovingly.

Matt silenced whatever words she planned on saying by placing his index finger on her soft, dawn-tinted lips. Matt lifted her chin ever so gently as he brushed his lips against her, kissing her passionately. Mimi trembled as he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Mimi let herself go once her world started to spin pleasurably around her, and she ran her fingers his thick blond hair, enjoying every sensation that he was giving her. 

Breaking off the kiss, Matt glanced down at his watch. As he peered at the digits in the dim light, surprise crossed his face. "Oh, man! We're late! My dad will kill me, and make a bunch of assumptions, and everything! Let's go!" with that, Matt grabbed Mimi's hand, and began to hurry back towards his apartment, wishing all the while that he hadn't stopped kissing her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jun sat, waiting, in almost total darkness. Waiting…waiting…always waiting. _Where the hell is he? He should be back by now!_ Well, she'd wait. She would just have to wait.

At that moment, the phone rang sharply, startling Jun out of her trance. She whirled around, and stared at the call display that sat near the phone. It was Mr. Ishida…she would have to answer it, if she didn't want him to get worried and come to check on his son. She couldn't have that, now, could she?

Clearing her throat, Jun picked it up. "Hello?" she asked, pitching her voice a few octaves lower.

"Matt? Is that you?"

"Uh…yeah!" Jun replied in the same tone of voice.

"Matt…I'm going to be a few hours late, okay?"

"Uh huh! That's fine!" Jun replied, hoping and praying that Mr. Ishida wouldn't get suspicious.

"Are you okay, son? You sound…" Mr. Ishida groped around for a word. "…different… are you sure it's okay if I'm late? I could come home right now…"

"No! I mean…no, it's okay. I'm just really tired…I had a really busy day today!" Jun was desperate.

"Well…okay. Bye, Matt."

"Bye," Jun managed to croak out. He had been so close…so close to ruining all her plans. 

At that moment, she heard the doorknob turning. And she quickly turned the chair that she sat in around, so that they could not see her.

"Looks like I forgot to lock the door!" she heard Matt say to Mimi. She then heard a startled gasp. _They probably found the mess,_ she thought in satisfaction.

"Oh, man! My dad's gonna kill me!"

Jun chose this moment to spin around in her chair. "Not if I kill you first," she said, ginning maliciously. She noticed that Matt reached for Mimi, as if to protect her. Jun held up the butcher knife that she held, letting the light glitter off it. She calmly stood up and walked up to Mimi, grabbing her by the arm, and pressing the knife against her throat.

"No. Really, I wouldn't kill you, Matt. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it. But I can kill her. I can kill her _very_ easily. Make one move and she's dead, Matt."

Matt didn't move. He didn't _dare_ move. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk Mimi's life. The life of the one that he loved.

"Now. You will both come with me. We're going for a little walk. And remember…one wrong move…" Jun left her sentence dangling, but both Mimi and Matt knew what she had been going to say.

Jun reached for her jacket. It had long sleeves…just perfect. She shrugged her shoulders into it. The long sleeves perfectly hid the knife, and she rested one arm around Mimi's shoulders, so that she could not escape, she held the hand with the disguised knife close to Mimi's body, so that she could easily bring it deep into her enemy's skin. "Come along, Matt," she said with false sweetness. She glanced around the room. "I guess I'll have to come and clean up, so that you're dad won't get suspicious, Matt." And then, she led the two of them out of Matt's apartment.

"So. Looks like you two made up, huh?" one security guard commented as Jun walked out with Mimi, her arm still around her enemy's shoulders. Matt walked silently behind them.

"Smile!" Jun hissed into Mimi's ear. Mimi did as she had been ordered, but was unable to totally keep the fear out of her eyes. Jun glanced over her shoulder, sending the same message to Matt with her eyes. Matt smiled, as well.

"Of course! It was just a little friendly fight!" Jun sent the guards a winning smile. The guards smiled back, not suspecting a thing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There!" Jun said, smiling in contentment, as she tightened the rope around Mimi's wrists one last time, taking pleasure in the little groan of pain the Mimi emitted as the rough rope cut into her skin.

Jun then stepped back and surveyed the small, crowded storage room. Mimi and Matt lay sprawled out on the cold floor, bound and gagged. She had taken special care to tighten Mimi's ropes ever so painfully. As for Matt…she had bound him just enough so that he could not escape. She did not especially want to hurt him, even after he had chosen Mimi over her…after all, she still loved him. It was Mimi that she wanted to hurt. Mimi that she wanted to cry out in pain. Mimi that she wanted to see blood running down her face. _Mimi_ that she wanted _dead._

Still smiling, Jun began to push heavy boxes in front of her two captives so that no one would be able to see them. She had chosen the storage room with care. It was down in the basement of her apartment, in an old, dusty storage room that was crowded with boxes and other junk, and that no one ever went into. In fact…she wouldn't be really surprised if there were a few rats there…all, the better to scare Mimi.

"Have fun," Jun glanced back one more time to see tears run down Mimi's face, soaking the strip of cloth that held back her cries.

With Jun gone Matt painfully inched himself towards Mimi, sitting up beside her. He wished more then anything that he could enclose her in his arms and wipe away her tears. Mimi sniffled and huddled closer to Matt.

__

How could I have let this happen? Matt thought angrily, _Why can't I ever protect my friends? I should have known! I should have done something more!_ _But who would have thought that Jun could be like this? Who would have thought that she would go crazy? _Who_ would have thought that she would try to kill Mimi over _me?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jun slowly pushed the door to Matt's apartment open, just like she had before. _Oh, I really hope that Mr. Ishida isn't home yet! Wouldn't he be surprised at the mess in his apartment!_ But no one was home.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jun hastily began her cleanup. It took longer than she had expected…but then again…she _had_ made a large mess.

As soon as she finished sweeping up the last shards of glass from the tiled kitchen floor, Jun reached for a blank sheet of paper, glancing at the note that Matt had written and trying to imitate his writing. When she was done, she quickly read over what she had written.

"I'm staying over at Daisuke's. He needed some help with something."

Smiling grimly as she had so often done within the last couple of hours, Jun quickly but carefully surveyed the apartment, making sure that she had not missed anything. She hadn't, so, with one last glance over her shoulder, she left, quietly locking the door behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next three extremely long days, both Mimi and Matt began to lose hope of being found. Jun had hidden them very well. No one had even attempted to go into the storage room where they were held captive. It was useless to make any noise to attract attention…no one could hear them through all the boxes that Jun had stacked up around them, nor could they be heard through the gags.

Matt had also noticed how Mimi's health was declining. Her face was pale, as where her normally bright eyes, which were dulling with defeat. She had long red marks over her face, arms, and legs, from where Jun had attacked her through out the last few days, hitting her with anything that she could get her hands on, just to get back at her. It had been the most torturous three days that Matt had ever lived through. Every time that Jun hit Mimi, his heart was pulled from his chest and torn apart into small shreds by Jun's hands. Nothing, not even his experience in the Digiworld, could amount to all the pain that he was feeling. 

Often, Mimi would pass out, and her beautiful face was now thin and haggard. Matt could tell from one look at her that she needed a doctor.

The door to the storage room flung open, and Jun stepped in, walking up to Mimi to begin that day's torture. 

"Jun, please!" Matt begged, his gag now removed "She needs a doctor! She's sick! She'll die! Please…let her go! You can do anything…_anything_ that you want to me! Please!" Matt's usually strong voice was weak from a lack of food.

"Let her go? And spare her? After she stole you from me!?" Jun's voice rose up until it was a high squeak.

__

She sounds worse than the mice when she talks like that, Matt thought grimly.

"No! I want her _dead!"_ Jun shrieked kicking Mimi. She immediately lowered her voice, just in case someone happened to be walking by. 

She removed a small silver knife from her pocket and kneeled down, smirking viciously. Jun slowly ran the blade across Mimi's cheek, leaving a fresh trail of blood that stood out among the dull brown scrapes she had given her earlier.

Mimi trembled in fear, her face contorting in pain, her tears turning a transparent red as they trailed down her face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where could they be!?" Sora's voice was worn and distressed from a lack of sleep. "Matt hasn't been home in three days, and Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa haven't heard from Mimi in that same amount of time!"

"Relax Sora, we'll find them," Tai assured his friend, trying thinking of where Mimi and Matt could be.

"Could they be in the Digiworld?" Daisuke asked.

"That's impossible," Miyako explained, "Only our Digivices can open the gate, so they must be here."

"And it's also safe to assume that they're still in Japan," Izzy added, typing away at his computer, "I suggest that we start at Matt's apartment."

"What for Izzy? We already know that he's not there," Daisuke wondered.

"Well, for clues. We could talk to some people in the building, maybe some one saw something."

"That's a great idea Izzy!" Tai commented. Then, he kicked into leader mode, "Alright here's what we'll do. Sora, Kari, TK, and I will go search Matt's. The rest of you can check if anyone saw anything at Mimi's hotel."

Everyone got up to leave, "Wait!" Daisuke shouted, "Why can't I go with Kari?"

"Daisuke, why do you always have to do this? I'm sure that if anything happens, that Kari can take care of herself," TK smirked, adding, "and if she can't, I will."

Daisuke stepped forward ready for a fight, "You can't even protect yourself, _JK_!"

"Now that's enough Daisuke, _TK_'s right, so let's go find our friends," Kari stepped between them, preventing any further provoking from both sides.

TK stuck out his tongue out at Daisuke behind Kari's back.

"Why, that's it!" Daisuke lunged, but before he could go anywhere Tai grabbed him by the collar.

"Come on Daisuke, get going," Tai ordered, laughing slightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you saw them?" Kari asked eagerly.

"Yeah! I saw the short-brown haired girl…"

"You mean Jun?" TK inquired questioningly.

The guard shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Anyway, she had her arm around the other girl…the one with long pink hair…"

"What was she wearing?" Sora demanded.

"Pink. All pink. Right from her hair to her shoes," came the guards reply.

"That's Mimi, alright!" Tai laughed. "Go on," he urged.

"Matt was behind them. They were all smiling, but Matt looked really angry, and the girl that you call Mimi," he looked around the group of four. "And Mimi looked…frightened…of the other girl…Jun, you called her?" upon seeing the group of worried people in front of him nod, he continued. "Yeah. She looked frightened of her."

"That's weird…why would Mimi be afraid of Jun!?" TK questioned. "When I met her, she seemed nice enough…"

Kari glanced at her watch. "You guys, it's time to go," she announced. "We're supposed to be meeting with the others in about five minutes…"

Tai nodded, then turned back towards the guard. "Thanks!" he said, before turning and hurrying away with his sister and their two friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where were you guys!? You're approximately one minute and 27.8 seconds late!" Izzy cried, as Tai, Sora, TK, and Kari finally reached the group of others, each of them panting from their wild dash to get to the designated meeting spot at the right time. "Although I might be off by a few milliseconds… but I doubt it!" 

"Sorry!" Tai muttered under his breath. He then looked up. "Did you guys find anything?"

As everyone shook their heads, Sora stepped forward. "We did." She said, quickly re-telling their brief meeting with the guard.

Daisuke looked thoughtful. "Hmmmm…I remember…three days ago, Jun ran out of the house after she found out that Puffy wasn't dead. She said that she was going to find Mimi and Matt…and, now that I think of it, when I was walking around the basement of our apartment building, looking for a chair a day or so ago, I heard some strange noises in one of the storage rooms! At the time, I just thought that it was the mice…"

"Maybe we should check it out?" TK though out loud.

"Maybe, but I don't think Jun would do something like that… she doesn't have the brains," Daisuke burst out laughing.

"I think we should check it out anyway," Tai concluded, walking in the direction of Daisuke's apartment building.

It was only a few blocks away, so it didn't take them long to get there. Every one of them felt on edge, as if they knew that they'd find what they were looking for, whether it was good or bad.

"Where's the basement, Daisuke?" Sora questioned, standing beside TK.

"It's over here," Daisuke led them down a shadowy hallway to where the basement door was located, "Hey there's Jun. Jun!-?"

Tai quickly stepped forward clasping his hands around Daisuke's mouth. "Be quiet, Daisuke! We can follow her now, without her knowing."

Daisuke pushed Tai's hands away. He _did_ want to see what his sister had been doing in the basement all this time, "All right, don't spas on me!"

"I was not, now let's get going before we lose her," Tai shot back, _Daisuke can be really annoying, sometimes!_

As quietly as they could, the nine digidestined made their way down the stair and through all of the twisting hallways, following Jun every step of the way. They were almost caught several times. It was very hard to sneak around with eight other people with you, and, no matter how hard they tried, noise was always being made.

When Jun halted in front of a storage room door, the digidestined stopped and hid around the nearest corner. Jun glanced around to make sure that she was indeed alone, then proceeded into the storage room. Slowly and carefully, Tai snuck around the corner and peered into the tiny room, hoping that if Mimi and Matt were in there that they'd be all right. Since Tai couldn't see over the stacked boxes, he strained to hear what Jun was saying. 

"So," he faintly heard her sneer in an un-Jun like way. "You're still alive, Mimi. Surprising after all that I've put you through!"

At her words, Tai flinched. _What does she mean? Is Mimi in there? What about Matt?_ The thoughts flew through his mind almost before he had time to form then.

"Jun, _please!_ _Please_ leave her alone! You're going to _kill_ her soon!"

Tai heard Jun sigh. "Matt, Matt, Matt. How many times do I have to say this? I _want_ her to die! I_ want_ to see her lifeless body rot beneath me; to see her no longer breathing. _She took you away from me!_" Jun's last sentence rose to a scream.

On his way back to the others Tai listed every profanity he knew of. "She's got them in the storage room!"

"What!" Daisuke's voice rose, but not enough for Jun to hear him.

"She has Mimi and Matt in the storage room. Do I have to spell it out!?!" Tai was so angered he didn't notice the hurt look on Daisuke's face.

"Let's go and get them!" Sora demanded anxiously. 

"Wait a minute! Sora, Jun has gone crazy! Insane! Nuts! Psychotic! Mad! Deranged! And, Jeez…if I want to keep this up, I'm gonna need a thesaurus! But anyway, how do we know what she'll do? What if she has a _gun?_" came Joe's answer. 

"Well…there's nine of us, and only one of her!" Iori pointed out.

"But what good will that be if she kills us all? Like Joe said…she's got a gun…and one thing _I_ know…I am not going to put Kari's life in danger!" Daisuke argued.

"We don't know that she has a gun," Kari pointed out.

"Kari's right, we can't wait any longer! I'm going in, whoever's with my say aye," Tai declared.

Slowly but surly everyone of the digidestined said aye. Joe, of course, was last to aye.

"Great let do it!" Tai sprinted toward the open storage room, the others closely behind.

Just like in the movies everything seemed to fly by in slow motion. The look on Jun's face when they barged in, the time it took for Sora to tackle Jun, knocking her to the floor, the glimmer of the knife as Jun pulled it out. Before Sora could move or stop her, Jun swiped her across her arm, leaving a deep gash. Sora screamed in pain, as Tai moved in, kicking the blade from Jun's hand.

Kari and TK immediately dropped down beside Mimi's unconscious form, as Mimi had passed out from all the pain and stress of the past few days. She was so still, and her face so white, with the exception of the deep gashes that were beginning to scab or scar over, that they thought she might be in a coma.

Joe and Izzy knelt down beside Matt, and quickly began to cut away the ropes from his wrists with the blade that Jun had been forced to drop. He flinched as the cold metal of the blade touched his skin, and, once his wrists were free, he vigorously rubbed them, trying to get the circulation running properly again, while Joe and Izzy cut the rope away from his ankles.

As soon as he was free, Matt tried to pull himself to his feet, finally becoming successful at this after a couple of minutes. He took a wobbly step forward, then another, dropping down beside Mimi and gathering her up in his arms.

"Mimi," he murmured, his eyes searching ever inch of her face. "Mimi." He turned to Kari and TK, who still knelt beside their friend. Tai and Sora still held Jun back from Mimi and Matt. Joe pushed his way passed Izzy, Daisuke, Iori, and Miyako until he was close enough to inspect Mimi's face. 

"Will she live, Joe?" Matt asked, his voice hoarse, and his face wet with tears.

Joe did not reply immediately. Finally, he shook his head slowly back and forth. "I don't know, Matt. I really don't know. She probably has a concussion…she might even have slipped into a coma…I don't know if she'll live, Matt. It's hard to say…"

Matt's eyes slid back to Mimi's face. About half a second later, he was possessed by a soul eating rage. He dropped Mimi's limp body into TK's arms, while Joe still hovered over her, and jumped to his feet, forgetting the weakness in his legs from not having stood up for three days. He lurched clumsily towards Jun, rage filling his eyes and covering his face.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU BITCH!" Matt hollered, enraged so deeply by Jun's action he tried to hit her But Tai stepped in, holding him back. Matt managed to break away from his friend, bringing up his balled up fists as he lunged towards Jun. "SHE MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!" he shouted, rage still the only emotion that he could feel.

"Matt! Calm down!" Izzy stepped in front of him. "The chances of Mimi dying are…well, I haven't exactly calculated that yet, but I will!" with that, Izzy hurriedly turned back to his laptop, typing furiously.

Matt ignored Izzy, continuing on with vicious attack on Jun. Matt screamed every curse he knew of at her, ever some that Tai had never of, causing Jun to weep uncontrollably. Before anyone could stop him, before anyone knew what he was doing, Matt hit Jun across her jaw, and watched with satisfaction as blood seeped through her lips.

"That's enough, Matt!" Tai grabbed him again before he could hit her again.

"Let me go Tai, she deserves to DIE!" Matt struggled against his friend. It was pointless though, the adrenaline leaving his blood stream made him even weaker.

"Maybe so, Matt, but not like this, not by your hands! If you kill her, then your no better then she is," Tai explained to his enraged friend. _I always wanted to say that_, Tai thought.

As Tai's words sank into Matt's mind, he realized that he was right. And so, with no strength left, he fell to the ground.

He was so weak, that it took almost all of the rest of his energy to be satisfied as he watched Jun being dragged off by two police men, while Jun tried to bite their fingers off _again._

Then, he watched as Mimi was ever so gently loaded into the waiting ambulance. With the last of his energy, Matt stood up and stumbled over to the ambulance, just managing to crawl in beside Mimi before collapsing and passing out. The last thought to pass through his mind was of Mimi. And all he knew was that if she died, then he, too may as well die.

The End

So, what did you guys think? This _is_ the end…perhaps. We_ might_ do a sequel…eventually. Ah ha ha ha ha. (It sounds a lot more evil then it looks)

**__**


End file.
